A Birthday Surprise
by Epeefencer
Summary: Ginny plans a huge surprise for Harry's birthday and succeeds beyond her wildest dreams. Just a little story to help Harry celebrate his 38th Birthday. Rated M for a reason, not suitable for those under 18.


**A Birthday Surprise**

Harry Potter rushed through the Ministry, wanting to get home a quickly as possible. It was his birthday and his wife, Ginny had been dropping hints that she had a very special surprise in store for him.

For the last couple of weeks Harry had been guessing what that surprise might be in the hopes of making her slip up and let him know what it was or at least give him some sort of hint.

Unfortunately for Harry, he hadn't made any headway at all and he hadn't a clue at what his beautiful wife was planning.

He had briefly thought that she might be throwing a surprise party for him but he knew that Bill and Fleur were out of the country visiting her parents and sister till Saturday.

That meant that with his birthday falling on Tuesday and that Ginny wouldn't have a party without his favourite in-laws, that couldn't be the surprise.

As his spot in line to floo away from the Ministry diminished, Harry's excitement and sense of anticipation continued to rise and he couldn't wait to get home and find out what Ginny had planned.

Finally it was his turn and he had to take a moment to calm himself so he didn't end up somewhere else than his intended destination.

He popped out of the floo and his eager anticipation took a large hit when he found Ginny sitting on the couch wearing some old worn sweat pants and a thin, slightly frayed jumper.

He tried desperately not to let his disappointment show as he had hoped that they'd at least be going out to some restaurant for a special birthday dinner.

Ginny sprung to her feet and quickly closed the distance to Harry. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and while Harry appreciated it, it did nothing to inflame his passion or ease his disappointment.

Secretly Ginny was silently smug on the inside. She knew she had Harry totally bewildered, confused and frustrated and she knew that was only going to make her surprise all that sweeter.

"Welcome home, luv," she greeted warmly. "I have dinner ready so if you want we can eat now."

"Um, okay," Harry replied unsurely.

Shedding his cloak, he followed Ginny into the kitchen. Glancing at the table hopefully, he was surprised to find it set like it was every day.

"Um, Ginny dear, isn't there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, once more trying to hide his disappointment and he wondered if she had somehow forgotten that today was his birthday.

Ginny acted just like any normal day, getting the dinner on the table. What Harry couldn't see was the mischievous glint in her eyes and the smug look on her face, as she was turned away from him.

"Um, I don't think so," Ginny responded slowly, acting like she was thinking hard.

"Oh," Harry muttered softly. Giving a sigh he tried once more. "Ah, don't you remember what today is?" he asked quietly in frustration.

Giving a thoughtful look, she replied, "It's Tuesday," giving a small smile and confident nod of her head.

Harry growl lowly, shaking his head, he sat down and decided to give it up as a lost cause, thinking that maybe things would get better after dinner.

As he did so he missed the look that flashed across Ginny's face, one of smug satisfaction and loaded with mischief.

All through dinner, Ginny chatted lightly, talking of everything except the fact that it was Harry's birthday.

Harry suffered in silence though he ended up with a scowl on his face and he was acting like a child who hadn't gotten his way.

After dinner they moved into the parlour and after a short time, Ginny announced she was heading up to take a shower.

Such was Harry's foul mood that he didn't even offer to go with her so that they could shower together, much to Ginny's amusement.

Once again Harry missed the look on Ginny's face as she headed up the stairs, knowing that Harry's attitude was going to change completely in a few moments.

Harry sat fuming as Ginny disappeared, wondering what the hell was going on. He couldn't believe that she'd forgotten his birthday.

He had just taken a gulp of firewhisky when he heard Ginny call out, "Harry, could you come up here, please."

With a heavy sigh and feeling none to charitable towards his wife, he briefly considered not going but then he took a calming breath and headed up stairs.

When he got to their bedroom, he was slightly surprised to find the door closed.

Huffing once more he jerked the door open, only to find Ginny standing there in her dressing gown, blocking his way.

He gave her an annoyed, questioning look.

Ginny smiled and as she stepped out of the way and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Harry ground to a halt, his mind desperately trying to process what his eyes were seeing. There on their bed was a sight to behold.

It took several moments for his brain to begin functioning again as his eyes scanned the scene before him.

There on the bed was Luna Lovegood, tied spread eagle. The only thing adorning her body was a blindfold and huge ribbon, about four inches across, that looped down between her legs before running up to her chest where it was tied in a huge bow across her breasts.

While the ribbon covered her treasures, it was obvious that she was otherwise totally nude.

To Harry it seemed he stood there for an eternity, though in reality it was only several seconds. He was finally broken out of his stupor by the soft sound of Ginny's voice asking "Well, aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

His eyes flew to her and he was surprised to see her standing there wearing nothing but a garter-belt and a pair of silk stockings, having slipped her dressing gown off.

Ginny giggled as she closed the distance to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as she rubbed her body lewdly against him.

Harry groaned deep in his chest as he returned Ginny's kiss and he felt himself respond to what she was doing, his manhood hardening painfully. He was sure he'd never been as hard as he was at that moment.

As the kiss ended, he looked from Ginny back over to the bed, making sure he hadn't imagined what he had seen.

Blinking several times in an effort to clear his foggy brain, he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real.

Ginny chuckled softly as she gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes it's real," she informed him softly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry looked at her, his mind going a mile a minute as a multitude of chaotic thoughts raced through his brain. Unable to latch onto one, he just stared at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Ginny slipped Harry's shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside and then unbuckled his trousers before pulling them down.

Almost mechanically, Harry stepped out of his pants, not realizing that Ginny had taken his boxers down at the same time.

Standing there nude, Harry's overwhelmed brain finally began to work again. "What? How? Why?" he sputtered.

"I remembered you saying once that if you hadn't gotten together with me that the only other woman you could see yourself with was Luna and well, we got to talking and Luna found that quite endearing.

She ended up admitting that if I wasn't in the picture that she would have loved to be with you.

One thing led to another and we finally decided with this," Ginny explained quietly, motioning to Luna laying on the bed.

While she was talking, Ginny had taken Harry's arm and slowly led him over to the bed and the waiting blonde beauty.

Once there, Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling as she watched Harry. He had a look of awe and disbelief on his face.

Giggling softly, she patted the mattress right next to her, enticing Harry to sit down.

Harry slowly sank down, taking the spot next to Ginny, never taking his eyes off the beautiful blonde before him. Hesitantly he reached out and taking a hold of the end of the ribbon, he slowly pulled on it until the bow popped open.

Harry took his time removing the ribbon completely, tossing it aside once he had it completely off.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes raked back and forth over Luna's body, taking in her treasures as well as focusing in on her tied limbs.

"It was Luna's idea," Ginny giggled. "She's had this fantasy of being tied up while you had your way with her," she explained smugly, answering his unasked question.

Harry glanced at his wife, still trying make sense of everything and trying to see if she was taking the mickey out on him.

All he found was Ginny's reassuring look and amused smile.

"Well, go on," she softly urged.

Harry's eyes returned to feast on Luna's body, zeroing in on her already hard nipple standing out prominently on her closest breast.

Slowly he reached out, his hand shaking slightly, until he touched her erect nipple.

Luna moaned softly and squirmed as much as her tautly tied body would allow.

Harry was surprised when he realized that until she had moaned that Luna hadn't said anything at all, or made any sound up to that point for that matter.

With her squirming, Harry's attention was drawn down to her centre as the scent of her arousal impinged on his senses. His eyes widened minutely as he noticed how wet she had become from his simple touch, along with the way her labia were now starting to become engorged.

Ginny watched as a small smile formed on Harry's lips as he shifted and turned his attention on Luna's centre.

Once more his motions were slow and almost languid as he reached out and ran two fingers up through her dripping slit causing Luna to moan even deeper than before.

Harry's smile grew as he feasted his eyes on his fingertips that had several droplets of Luna's nectar adorning them.

As he brought his fingers to his mouth, his eyes closed as he softly suck the hot liquid off of them, causing him to groan lowly.

"Almost as sweet as yours," he commented to his wife.

"I expected as much," Ginny replied softly.

She was surprised when Harry once more dipped his fingers into Luna's slit and instead of sucking them clean himself, he offered them to her.

Ginny realized she was at a crossroads. While she had often sucked her own nectar from his fingers, she had never even considered tasting another woman's.

With her heart suddenly racing and her breathing increasing, Ginny slowly opened her mouth allowing Harry to place his coated fingers inside her oral cavity.

Just as slowly she closed her mouth, sucking softly on his fingers. She moaned lowly as she sucked and ran her tongue over his digits, savouring the sweet taste of Luna's nectar.

"Um, your right," she agreed with a small grin, loving the taste of another woman for the first time.

Ginny shivered as she ran her eyes over Luna's nude body. She had planned on just watching Harry have his way with the beautiful blonde but now she was contemplating on joining in on the fun.

She was fairly sure that Luna wouldn't mind in the slightest as she had seen the way the blonde had looked at her on occasion.

When Harry moved onto the bed, laying between Luna's out stretched legs, Ginny twisted and laid down on the bed next to Luna.

Smiling she lowered her face, sucking Luna's nipple into her mouth.

Her smile grew when she heard Luna's short gasp which morphed into another deep moan.

Luna's moan increased when Harry lowered his mouth down, covering her slit and running his tongue deep into the folds of her lower lips.

Luna shivered and quaked as she felt the exquisite sensations course through her body, giving her more pleasure than she had ever experienced before.

It took her a moment to process the fact that there were two mouths attached to her body and while she was slightly surprised, she realized that a second fantasy that she'd had was coming true.

While she had never said anything to Ginny, she had secretly lusted after her as much as she had after Harry.

"Ah," she gasped as she felt Harry's tongue delve deeper into her vaginal opening, licking deeply to gather more of her sweet nectar.

Luna was pleased she had chosen to wear the blindfold as she found all her other senses heightened.

Though it was hard, she found if she concentrated she could focus on each tongue as it lavished attention on the separate parts of her body.

Her nipple in Ginny's mouth ached as the beautiful red-head sucked it into her mouth as she also flicked it with her tongue, causing her so much pleasure.

Then there was Harry's tongue, lapping away at her slit, drinking in most of the copious quantities of the nectar that was pouring out of her.

She groaned and moaned deeply when he'd every so often swirl his tongue up and over her now engorged clit, giving her so much pleasure it was driving her wild.

Luna gasped again when she felt her other breast being massaged and manipulated by Ginny's hand. She gave a surprised cry when she felt Ginny pinch her nipple, adding to the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing.

Harry smiled when he felt Luna's legs begin to quiver and with the way her pussy was now spasming, he knew she was ready to be mounted.

As he rose up, he was surprised to see Ginny feasting on Luna's breasts, obviously enjoying the young blonde as much as he was.

Ginny briefly abandoned Luna's breast to kiss Harry passionately as his head came abreast of hers.

Harry grinned as he kissed her, snaking one hand down to his wife's centre, unsurprised to find her just as wet as Luna was.

"You're next," he growled huskily before he moved up a little more to bring his manhood in line with Luna's open, dripping slit.

Like it knew its way home, Harry's hard member found its way into the opening of Luna's womanhood.

Bucking his hips forward, Harry began working his substantial length into Luna's accommodating body.

"Yesssss," Luna hissed as she felt Harry's hot member entering her most intimate of places. It far surpassed what she had dreamed it would be. While on one level she wished her arms and legs were free so she could wrap them around Harry, she loved the fact that she was bound tightly and couldn't do anything other than lay there and enjoy what was happening to her.

Harry was fairly certain that even though Luna wasn't a virgin, he was equally sure that she hadn't been fucked very much.

Luna was in heaven as she revelled in having Harry enter her. While not technically a virgin any longer due to her having removed her maidenhead when she was only ten, she had never had any man enter her before.

With Harry supporting himself on his straighten arms, Ginny could no longer keep her mouth attached to Luna's breasts. Denied her fleshy mounds of delight, she switched to using only her hands on Luna's breasts and instead captured the blonde's mouth with her own.

Luna submitted to Ginny's invading tongue, loving the way the red-head dominated her.

She was a quivering, quaking mass of flesh as she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasurable sensations rippled through her body. Her eyes fluttered behind her blindfold and they rolled up as her first orgasm exploded through her, sending her to places never attained before.

Harry felt Luna pulse around his shaft as her orgasm tore through her and he felt his own release explode out of him, filling the beautiful blonde with his seed.

Ginny pouted when she felt Luna go slack, overcome by her orgasm.

"I think we broke her," she giggled.

Harry's eyes fixated on Ginny, loving her dishevelled look. Her lips were swollen from feasting on Luna's and she had a bit of a dazed look about her.

All Harry knew was that he had never found her looking more beautiful and desirable.

Crawling quickly over Luna's inert body, Harry grabbed his wife and as he kissed her passionately, he pushed her down next to Luna and began to ravish her.

Ginny groaned deeply as she felt Harry force himself deep inside of her, taking her more forcefully than he ever had before.

Ginny couldn't help but smile smugly as this was exactly what she had been looking for when she planned his birthday surprise.

Harry was pounding into her with a ferocity that she had only dreamed about and now was experiencing.

She knew with how turned on she was and how vigorously Harry was slamming into her, she wouldn't last long.

She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt as she felt the pressure and pleasure climbing higher and higher and she knew she was going to have the most satisfying orgasm of her life.

Ginny felt she'd go mad with desire as she was so far past where she had ever been before she found it unbelievable. Then, just when she felt she couldn't stand it any more, her orgasm broke free, filling her with such overwhelming pleasure she was sure she was going to die.

She was vaguely aware of Harry exploding into her, depositing so much more of his hot fluids that she found it incomprehensible.

Ginny collapsed back, totally spent, so much so she was sure that she wouldn't be able to move even if the house caught fire and burnt to the ground. In fact she was surprised she hadn't passed out from the intensity of her orgasm.

As she lay there revelling in the afterglow of hers and Harry's coupling, she was surprised to hear Luna's voice call out softly, "More please."

Though it took every ounce of energy she had, Ginny giggled softly.

She felt Harry shift on her body, though he made no effort to move off of her.

"Your birthday present requires your attention," she whispered with a huge grin.

Harry groaned softly as he rolled off Ginny and while he was feeling rather knackered, he smiled as he moved back to Luna. He knew his manhood was out of action for a while do he reached down and drove three fingers into Luna.

His smile grew when he heard Luna moan and thrust her hips into his delving fingers.

"Oh yes," she hissed as she squirmed on his fingers, loving the feeling of them as they wormed deeply into her centre.

Harry half lay onto Luna, his left hand cupping her head, drawing her mouth to his. He ravished her mouth just as his right hand was ravishing her centre, making her moan continuously as she once more gave herself over to the exquisite, erotic sensations that she was experiencing.

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry with Luna, knowing exactly what the blonde was experiencing, having experienced it herself.

Harry was fingering Luna quite vigorously, so much so that he inadvertently withdrew them to much and instead of returning to where they had been, they slipped down and ran across her puckered rosebud rear opening.

"Oh, I like that," Luna moaned.

Harry smiled and ran his fingers across her rear opening again, though he wished he had a better angle.

"If you say 'flip', my magical bonds will flip me over," Luna explained.

Feeling he had nothing to lose, Harry called out "Flip."

Both Harry and Ginny watched as Luna's body spun until she was laying face down, her pert, cute little arse sticking up.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Luna's arse. It was without a doubt about one of the finest example of feminine flesh as one could ever hope to see.

It was perfectly formed, being neither too large not too small, being composed of two sleek globes of flawless flesh. It was just curvy enough and with a milky whiteness and appeared unblemished.

Harry reached out and ran one hand over the twin globes, loving the soft, warm texture.

With Luna's legs drawn out to the sides, her sweet little rosebud was plainly visible. It was also heavily coated with her sweet, slippery nectar that had been flowing out of her centre.

Harry once more ran his fingers over the opening, eliciting another soft moan from his 'victim'.

Centring his index finger on her rosebud, he gently pushed it in.

"Oh, yes," Luna hissed as she felt Harry breach her sphincter.

With the ease that his finger slipped in, Harry added another and when that went in fairly easily, he added a third, much to Luna's delight.

"That feels so wonderful," she breathed out huskily.

Harry continued to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of Luna's sweet arse.

After a few minutes Luna sighed dreamily. "Please bugger me," she pleaded softly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he smiled predatorily. He hadn't envisioned having the chance to bugger Luna's sweet perfect arse and he found himself as hard as could be.

Ginny had recovered enough to roll over and she helped Harry out by placing a pillow underneath Luna, slightly elevating her arse.

Harry positioned himself behind Luna, taking a moment to pause and stare at Luna's flawless arse once more.

He was surprised when Ginny took hold of his manhood and lined him up against Luna's rear entrance.

Harry eased his hips forward, gently entering Luna and though it felt tighter than when he had used his fingers, he slipped in with relative ease.

"Oh, sweet mother of Morgana," Luna moaned as she felt Harry enter her. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced before and she found she loved it.

Not only had she never inserted anything there when she pleasured herself, she loved the way she felt Harry dominate her so completely.

Harry began to slowly thrust in and out of Luna's rear opening, loving the feeling of her tight sphincter around his massive shaft.

"Godric, Harry, that looks so hot, I want you to do that to me sometime," Ginny breathed huskily, her eyes filled with lust.

"I swear, this is second only to fucking your sweet pussy," Harry groaned as he continued to pump in and out of Luna's arse.

"Harder . . . faster," Luna moaned as she squirmed under Harry's assault.

Spurred on by Luna's encouragement, Harry increased the sped of his thrusts, loving the way it felt having her hot flesh wrapped tightly around his manhood.

All too soon for his liking, Harry felt his bollocks being to ache as he neared his release. He increased the speed of his thrusts once more, now pounding into Luna so hard his thighs were slapping against her arse cheeks loudly.

Without any warning, Harry grunted as his seed blasted out, filling Luna's arse with his hot fluids, triggering her own release.

Harry collapsed to the side, spent once again for the moment.

Ginny couldn't believe how turned on she was and she quickly cancelled the spell that controlled the bindings that held Luna in place.

She just as quickly pushed the beautiful blonde onto her back and ferociously attacked her lips, crashing her own down and kissed her just as passionately as she kissed Harry.

With her arms finally free Luna wrapped them around the one who was assaulting her without regard to who it was.

Harry was startled when Luna managed to turn Ginny over flat on her back because she was fairly strong for her size and though her blindfold was still firmly in place, she travelled unerringly down to the juncture of Ginny's legs.

Without hesitation she buried her face there and began to lick up the sweet ambrosia that she found there.

The petite red-head gasped and then moaned, taken totally by surprise by the sudden turn of events.

Watching the two women instantly made Harry hard once more and after casting a quick cleaning charm on his manhood, he lined up behind Luna and sunk himself deeply into her dripping centre.

Luna giggled and wiggled her hips, helping to seat Harry the rest of the way inside of her.

Harry growled lowly in his chest as he grabbed Luna's hips and began to pound into her once more.

Luna moaned appreciatively as she buried her face in Ginny's slit once more, lapping, sucking and nibbling to her hearts content.

Ginny lay there enjoying what Luna was doing, showing her appreciation by running her one hand through Luna's golden locks. She had a dreamy smile plastered on her lips as her mind drifted off.

Luna added two fingers to her ministrations, further driving Ginny closer to her release.

"Do you think you'll let Harry bugger you?" she asked, momentarily lifting her mouth off Ginny.

"Maybe," Ginny replied dreamily. "You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh yes, it was quite divine," Luna sighed.

"We can talk later," Ginny muttered, pushing lightly on the back of Luna's head, driving it down and forcing the blonde's mouth back on her centre.

Luna giggled airily as she reapplied herself to pleasuring the red-head.

"Yes . . . yes . . . almost there," Ginny gasped as she thrust her hips up.

Harry groaned as he threw his head back. Listening to and watching Luna slurp up Ginny's sweet nectar was driving him wild and he knew he was as close to his release as Ginny was.

He increased his thrusting into Luna until his thighs were slapping hard against Luna's all too perfect arse once again.

He smiled as he glanced at the twin globes of near perfection and swung his hand down hard.

With a resounding smack, he grinned at seeing the perfect deep pink handprint appear on her white flesh.

Luna squealed and wiggled her arse, hoping that Harry would continue to spank her, she found it quite stimulating.

She added a third finger as she continued to finger-fuck the petite red-head.

That's all it took to drive Ginny over the edge, "Oh Luna . . ." she screamed as unbelievable sensations shot through her.

Hearing Ginny's scream triggered Harry's own release and he shot another huge load of sperm into Luna's receptive body which was all she needed to join Harry and Ginny in their throes of ecstacy.

As Harry finished depositing his seed into Luna, he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her to his far side as he flopped back onto the bed.

Free of Luna's body, Ginny crawled up and tucked into Harry, opposite from Luna.

Both women snuggled into Harry, feeling very satisfied.

Harry smiled and removed Luna's blindfold before he kissed her tenderly.

Luna sighed as she returned his gentle kiss, she had never felt so wonderful and totally satiated.

Harry then turned and kissed Ginny just as tenderly.

Ginny smiled, also feeling more contented than she had ever before. She really hadn't expected Luna to pay any attention to her but she was glad the blonde had done so.

Both Ginny and Luna giggled and at the same time said "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry pulled both women into his body tighter, loving having the two of them tucked up so close with him sandwiched in between.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Best Birthday ever," he sighed softly.

Ginny and Luna both lay with their heads on Harry's shoulders. Their eyes met across his body and they smiled at one another.

Luna gave Ginny a mischievous look. "Since you gave me to Harry as his birthday present, does that mean he gets to keep me?" she asked impishly.

 **Harry – Ginny – Luna**

 **A/N: Just a little something to help celebrate Harry's 38th Birthday.**


End file.
